To Give a Wolf a Bone
by omeganaruto
Summary: No summary. Futa-KittyxCerise. Rated M for sex. My first lemon...


"Why don't you come on over to my room tonight…I want to show you something…a little different."

These were the words that the seductive demonstress, otherwise known as her girlfriend, had whispered to her ear in the hallway earlier that day.

There was a part of the young wolf that was very nervous about this situation. Whenever the cat would be up to something a little "different" it would usually end with the young hood always tied up or in embarrassing poses; in which case, the Cheshire always took pictures, to "commemorate" the occasion.

Though these were her thoughts, perhaps it was because the cat was rubbing off on her, but Cerise couldn't help but be a little excited. Perhaps it was a form of Stockholm syndrome from the borderline sexual abuse; perhaps it was because of her wolf nature – it didn't matter, when things got wild, there was no way to stop the two animal girls.

The young hood sighed. That Kitty was something else. Cerise couldn't help but think back to that conversation she tried to have with her mate after a wild night the week before.

"Kitty, what do you want to do? About us I mean? I mean in the future, after we graduate. What's going to happen to us?"

Cerise doesn't remember how that conversation continued, but that following morning, the young cat had disappeared from right beside her. Avoiding the wolf these past few days, the next time they spoke was this afternoon.

As the young wolf came to the door of the dorm room she has come accustomed to, she knocked.

For a moment, there was no answer.

Before Cerise knocked again, a voice spoke "Come in, the door is open~" said the Cheshire from within.

Oh, if she was laying there in her bed with a rose in her mouth, Cerise was really going to let her have it. The hood pushed open the door.

Outside of the wonderlandian touches, the room itself was like every other dorm room in Ever After. Lights on, void of all life, a normal person would think that she was alone.

Cerise took a sniff of the air. As expected –read as "hoped" - there was only one scent in the room. She smiled, at least that meant that Maddie had more than likely – despite Apple White's own desires – stayed the night with Raven Queen and was acting as some type of third wheel to the two of them.

Though this was her thought, it wasn't uncommon that like before, Maddie would just walk into the room unannounced as if her roommate and girlfriend weren't in the middle of something important and just sit on her bed and have herself a cup of tea and act liking nothing else was happening. The young wolf always made sure to say "no" when her mate invited the Mad Hatter's daughter to join in with them on such scenarios.

Sniffing the air, the young hood walked into the middle of the room, the smell of lilacs were the strongest here. A hand materialized on her shoulder.

"Glad you could make it, Kitten." A voice spoke from the nothingness next to her.

"Kitty!" the young wolf spoke to the nothingness.

"Aww," with a small explosion of glitter, a young woman appeared next to the hood girl, both hands on her shoulder. "Don't be like that, hun" she feigned an expression of being hurt.

Cerise closed her eyes with a sigh and smiled. This was just their normal banter nowadays.

"So… what exactly is this 'something' you want to show me?" the young half breed spoke.

"Oh!" the cat-girl feigned surprise. "Getting straight to the point are we?" she squeezed her grip on the other woman's shoulder.

Cerise's cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Well, that's fine," breaking the role-playing, "I'm excited to get this started." She gave her mate her family trademark Cheshire smile

This was going to be one of _THOSE_ nights, the young hood thought to herself. She suddenly felt pressure being applied on her shoulders.

"Get on your knees"

Like a good pet, the young wolf listened to her "master's" orders and went down to her knees.

Hand on her chin, the young vixen studied over her mates' attire – trying to decide which part of her should be taken off first as she went down to one knee.

"For now, let's loose the hood." She smiled as her hands went for the chain draped over the young girl's chest.

It had been awhile since Cerise had accepted that she was to follow her father's destiny instead of her mother's that everyone expected her to be – but old habits are still hard to break as she continued to cover her ears. As her love lowered the hood down off of the top of her head, she couldn't help but look away as her cheeks turned a shade of red. As the red hood fell to the ground behind her, she felt a soft hand placed onto her cheek.

"Oh come on, Kitten" Kitty sighed, turning her mate's face towards her. "Of all the nooks and crannies that I have seen of yours – and explored – your ears is still what gets you to turn red the most."

Putting it like that, the young hood turned even redder.

"But I can't deny, that is one of my favorite parts of you."

Their lips locked; and though it took the hood by surprise, it took no time at all for her to get into it. Like wild animals, their tongues lashed out at one another. They were exploring one another's taste; something that the both of them have become so accustomed to. They continued to attack one another as if they were both out for blood, and in a way, they both kind of were.

"Okay!" Kitty pulled back, huffing and puffing, "You will need to conserve your breathing."

Perhaps it was because she was lost in bliss, but it didn't register what the other young woman had just said. She felt the hand on her cheek starting a caressing motion.

"I'm getting really excited, Kitten." The young Cheshire purred as she stood up, pulling her hand away. "Let's go ahead and get this started, shall we" she turned around, and started to walk.

As she saw the pale white figure turn away from her, Cerise felt something soft and fuzzy stroking at her neck – it smelled like lilacs.

Kitty's tail was something very special. Sometimes it existed, sometimes it doesn't. Every time that Cerise sees it, it was almost intoxicating. She could watch dance and move all day and not be bored, even now as he mate walked away, her eyes were glued to her tail.

Though it was only a couple of feet that the Cheshire walked, to the young wolf it could have been hours. She watched as not only had her tail swayed under the young girl's skirt, but the way she moved her hips it was like she was trying to hypnotize the young wolf. The young cat didn't need to be magic-user, with the way her body moved; she could put anyone and everyone under her spell.

And boy did the cat know it.

Looking over her shoulder, Kitty caught the attentive stare that her slender backside was getting -a gaze that she was all too familiar with. She loved the way the young wolf girl would just stare at her with that hungering gaze, the way that she becomes the center of her attention. She loved how that she knew that in this world, she was the only one that would get that look.

The Cheshire turned around to face her mate, a smile formed on her mouth; one hand on her hip.

"So, is the puppy ready for her treat?" she cooed, rocking her hips from side to side. Both of her hands reaching to either side of her skit – ever so slightly lifting the edges, she revealed the undergarments beneath.

The young hood on her knees said nothing, but just nodded slowly.

"That's good," the sultry demoness purred, as she started to kneel down "because we can't wait." With a soft elastic-sounding snap, she bent downwards, her white and purple panties traveled down her slender legs. Her emerald gaze never looking away; her smile never fading; her attention never leaving her wolf.

When it came to the cat, there was no way to break the wolf's attention away from her. Something about the young woman's body language was just…enticing to Cerise. The half breed gulped silently, watching the cat strip tease got her so heated up, and it felt like she was actually thirsty. As the young cat-girl went lower and lower to the ground, and her back side became more visible - the wolf-girl could almost be considered panting as she watched as the purple tail sticking upward danced its hypnotic dance. There was nothing that could happen that could take away the young woman's attention.

Well there was one thing that could break her attention, as the panties hit the floor.

Kitty stood straight back up, "finally, free at last." Cerise's breath caught as she saw the monster that had jutted forth.

It was no secret that the two animal girls had spent many a nights together. There was no place on one another's body that was a mystery to one another. So seeing this… this "beast…" nestled in between the thighs of her girlfriend…well…there was no way the young hood could have missed such a glaring detail that was literally "staring" her in the face.

"Like what you see, Kitten?" the cat-girl purred at the attention she was receiving. She placed the palm of her hand on the head of the monster that had appeared – almost like she was petting it.

Cerise could not find the words to speak; all she could do was stare. The young Cheshire smiled.

The young wolf girl was an animal, but the thing staring her down was a true monster. Kitty's skirt draped around its base, and around her supple thighs. The beast between those dream-like thighs stood at ready stance, throbbing at the attention it was receiving.

It isn't like the young woman has never seen a dick before; after all with normal high school curiosity, the internet is a vast with such images - no, what really got her attention was the sere size of it. Though she had no ruler in hand to actually measure it; the beast was probably pushing eighteen inches – if it had not already exceeded it. Watching as her girlfriend was slightly stroking it, she could see that the head could easily exceed-idly fill out her own hand.

The cat-girl cooed, "So, what do you think?" she smiled as she placed her hand back on her hip. Her girl-cock twitched as she tensed up her body periodically.

Cerise tore her gaze from the beast and dragged her gaze to meet her mate's. "It's um…uhh.." her eyes flicked back downward, meeting eye to "eye" with the monster. Kitty's underwear must have had some kind of wonderlandian magic like the mad hatter's hat, there was no way a normal pair of panties could have contained it.

"Glad you like it." The cat-girl smiled sweetly, just like it's owner, her dick was enjoying the attention it was getting.

"H-how?"

"Just some magic I learned for you," the woman that was magic into existence by her own mother and a ball of yawn answered.

The young wolf was speechless as she just stared at the monster. She could feel her lips pursed as she licked her lips across them. As if her throat was drying, she gulped silently – she could feel her cheeks getting hotter.

"Well, don't just sit there" the young Cheshire grabbed the base of her girl-cock – though her hand couldn't fully wrap around it. "Do you want some of kitty's milk?"

Cerise wasn't thinking straight; with one hand leaning forward, her body started to move on its own. One hand at a time, she started to crawl on the ground on all four. Inch by inch, as she moved closer it almost seemed like the beast itself was getting bigger and bigger – it was almost frightening; but in a way, almost enticing. This felt one of those "Curiosity could kill the cat" moments.

Coming face-to-face with the broad-head of the beast, the young hood girl returned back to her knees. Eye-to-eye it was almost as if the two of them were having some sort of unspoken stare-off contest. Drawing a deep breath, slowly, she reached her hand up.

The cat girl's body tensed and her large member twitched at the touch of the wolf. Touching just underneath the head of the monster, she could feel that it was different from all other parts of the cat girl's body - though soft spongy skin, it felt stiff despite the fact that there wasn't bone; kind of like that tail on the other end. As her hand slowly wrapped around it – she was right, she couldn't wrap it all with one hand – she could feel the young girl's slow heart throb through the vein of the beast.

"Well go ahead," Kitty tensed up at the feeling of her mate's slow breathing on the tip of her monster.

The black haired woman slowly nodded, taking a deep breath. She stuck her tongue out.

The massive beast twitched again at the sudden wet trail that ran up the side of its head, the broad tip calmed down as it was ready for another licking – a slight moan escaped the lips of the owner of the plump cumvein.

It was quite something. The young wolf had tasted many parts of the young cat's body, but with its salty flavor, it was different. Though what interested her the most; was the sweet scent of lilacs that came from her.

She licked again, this time the saliva trail that she left behind went on longer on the head.

She heard a soft purring coming from above her. Eyes flickering upward, she saw her mate's face. Looking down at her with her eyes closed, she was wearing a large smile – not a Cheshire smile, but an actual normal smile.

"Please" Kitty purred, "continue." The young girl beneath her nodded.

Cerise continued to lick at the spongy meat in her hand. Licking around the "spear's" head, her tongue came across the monster's "eye," a large glob of pre-cum had already started to drip out – it was taste-less she found.

What kept the young girl going was the soft purring that came from above her. Her tongue went on with the rhythm, trying to find the correct spots that her mate was sure to love – and going by the noise she was making, it sounded like she was getting every one of them.

The young wolf girl tensed up as a slight shiver travel down her back as something soft slide around the back of her neck. Stopping her attack on the large beast, her eyes flickered upward at the girl standing over her.

The young cat had reached her hand down to the back of her head, "Please," her smooth voice asked.

Cerise nodded, she knew exactly what her mate wanted. Grabbing the base of girl-cock with her second hand, she shifted her body to be more directly in front of the monster – she leaned her head in closer.

Gently pushing her face in closer, she nestled the large spear head on the tip of her lips. Parting them slowly, she let her mouth rub up against the beast as it started to enter into her softness. Feeling her mouth grow wider to accept the strange intruder, she could feel her cheeks start to get warmer as the broad head filled out her mouth. As the beast itself entered into her, she could feel Kitty twitching inside.

For the moment, the young wolf breed let the head rest, nestled inside of her mouth; filling out her cheeks. Both of her hands wrapped around the plump cumvein. The two were joined as the young woman could feel her love tense up in her mouth.

With a low purring noise coming from above, she could feel the hand on the back of her neck traveling up the back of her head. "Oh…godmother…" the voice from above spoke as her fingers started to get entangled in the long black hair.

Cerise sucked, decompressing what much of her mouth around the beast that she could – as the space between her and the creature became smaller, she could feel the difference between the heat of the girl-cock and the warmth of her wet mouth. In a way, it was almost addicting from the way it felt different from everything else that she had taste of the cat.

The young woman winced for a moment as she felt the fingers in her hair tighten its grip, "mmmm…that's good kitten…" came the soft moan from above.

Continuing her sucking motion; the young wolf placed both hands onto the ground, allowing herself to be down on all fours and positioned herself into a more steady position as she continued her sucking motion harder. Listening to the purring and the moaning above her, the young girl added in her tongue into the attack – though the large member didn't allow much for room – she darted it underneath he beast's head, allowing it to explore the underside of the plump bulb in detail.

The young hood tensed up at the sudden pressure as another hand placed itself on the back of her head. Stopping her motion, the young woman looked up to the pale white face of the owner of the massive girl-cock.

"This really feels nice…and all…" a pair of green eyes was looking down at her with a smile on her face, her breathing was becoming very heavy, "But my little friend here…is… bit larger than most…so…"

The pair of fingers started to tighten around the scalp of the long black haired woman. The girl above drew in a slow breath. Cerise could feel her lips start to widen a bit.

"I'm gonna need you to take it… deeper."

Before the young woman could do anything, her eyes snapped opened. She could feel the large head start to slowly drag itself across the top of her mouth, the plump bulb started to wedge its way past her tongue and made its way into the back of her mouth. She chocked audibly as she felt the monster enter the back of her throat.

"Just relax kitten," the voice from above purred in reassurance, as she started to push a little deeper.

The young woman underneath shut her eyes tightly as her inside started to convulse around the massive beast. She couldn't breathe.

Perhaps it was the sound of the rhythmic purring from above, or perhaps it was because she was feeling light-headedness – either way, it felt like her body was starting to calm down. The closer she felt like she was near the border of unconsciousness; she could feel her body starting to settle down.

"That's good…" the cat-girl pulled back, just enough for the head of her girl-cock to rest in the wolf's mouth, she smiled in bliss.

Never in her life had the Hood girl ever thought that breathing felt so good. Despite the beast still inside, she gasped happily at the sweet nectar of oxygen.

"Now, let's go a little deeper." the cat smiled.

The beast lunged.

The Wolf gagged.

The tight muscles of her virgin esophagus were strained wide apart. The bile that came from her excessive gagging gave the large piece of meat a lubed path as it lodged itself into the young woman's neck.

A low smooth moan came from above.

Strained and bleary eyed, the young wolf tried to look at the cat-girl that was looming over head.

Her hands firming placed on the back of the hood's head, the woman's facial expression was in pure bliss; her chest heaving from her heavy moaning, a smile on her face. "Oh…" she moaned "this feels so good…" she grunted as her hips grinded forward. "You are really good at this…Kitten…" her hands rubbing over the young girl's head in appreciation as her massive cumvein made its way down the throat.

Once a slender neck, now a visibly fat swell started to make its way down into the chest. One grind at a time, all the wolf could do was watch as the impossibly fat rod of meat disappeared inch by inch into her mouth.

At first it had hurt the young half breed, but now as deepest swallowing muscles were strained…she didn't feel pain, she felt…Full. She felt full as the endless length of fat girl-cock made its way into her. In a way, the pain had flown away – and in an odd way, she was actually feeling the complete opposite.

"oooo…" the young wolf's eyes traveled from the massive rod of meat that was disappearing into her mouth, she looked upward from her wrapped chest to the green eyes that looked down on her with a pleased look. "I like what I see." Kitty smiled.

For a moment Cerise didn't know exactly what the Cheshire was speaking about – that was until she felt a tense sensation through her low region. Unknowingly to her, her hand started to move on its own; rubbing at the crotch of her jeans – underneath her skirt, a dark spot was forming on the denim pants. At the sudden realization of what she was doing, she pulled her hand, embarrassed her cheeks turned red as her mother's namesake – well, as embarrassed as one with a neck full of girl-cock.

"Oh, don't be like that," Kitty smiled hungrily at the girl skewered by her massive monster, "I was really enjoying the show." Her hips started to grind forward again. "Just please, do it on the outside." She smiled sweetly, "I want to see." Her hands started to tighten their grip as the thick beast between her legs started to make it's decent into the base of the young wolf's neck. As her belly drew closer, the young wolf could feel the blue fabric of the skirt brush up against her nose. Her hips started to do slow thrusts at point blank range as it thrust into the girl's mouth.

"Oh…Godmother…" the cat-girl moaned. "God…I love this…" her words dripped in bliss as her purring rolled with her gasps and sighs.

Two large and heavy orbs started to cuddle the wolf underneath her chin as the fat shaft throbbed on the other side of her tongue. She could feel the steady throbs pulsing all the way down into her throat – The cat's head lodged just behind her collarbone, she could feel the precum as it trickled down the inside of her throat and into her stomach as the balls in front of her twitch every time they made contact with her chin.

At the moment, Cerise was enveloped in the warmth and lilac scent. She could feel her hands cupping the back of her head. Her wrapped stomach embracing her face. The wolf's own body surrounding that mass of throbbing meat that skewered her. Despite the lack of oxygen, she felt embraced and penetrated, with the mate's warmth steadily seeping into her very core. Then Kitty pulled back.

The pair of hips thrust themselves against the girl's face, and then was pulled back again. Slowly, with a purr, the cat pushed stroke after stroke down her girlfriend's throat.

The wolf quivered, her body wouldn't do anything as her poor neck was attacked – well it did do something. Cerise's free hands started to go to work on the crotch of her jeans, rubbing furiously at the dark spot that was only grow darker and thicker.

"That's it kitten…" Kitty moaned with lust in her voice as she fucked the young wolf's face, her hips dove in with greater hunger with every thrust. Slurps and slick pops came from the wolf's throat as the cat's massive "weapon of destruction" stretched and strained every part of her as it continued its assault with its broad head. The not-so-subtle swell in the young girl's neck became even more obvious as it dragged itself back and forth, stretching out her muscles and tissue with every thrust.

While Cerise may have been on the edge of unconsciousness from the lack of oxygen; Kitty was enjoying herself immensely. With her fingers intertwined in the young girl's hair, she used both of her hands to pull the woman off of her member and shove her back on it, matching every thrust as her hips bounced off of her face. The young wolf could feel every vibration bouncing through her body with every attack on her.

"Oh god, Cerise…" the Cheshire cooed, "You feel way too damn good…"she purred. Her rod hard as steel, she rammed her it down the young girl's throat, hips pounding as they were attempting to get every ounce of pleasure that she could get before she lost control.

As they slapped against her chin, she could feel the heavy balls start to tighten. Then Cerise's ears twitched as the whisper of rushing fluids caught their sensitivity, as the large cumvein lunged itself forward into her throat, penetrating as far as it could. With that final thrust, not another one came. A sudden burst of heat in her chest and quickly drained down into her awaiting stomach – her stomach churned as it started to fill.

With the young girl planted tight into the cat's crotch; her balls flexing and flexing, Kitty started unleashing her girl-jizz; her moans echoing in the air.

The rushing of seed filled the wolf's sensitive ears, gush after gush hitting the back of her esophagus and washing down into her gut. Like the rest of her, her stomach started to strain and expand, stretching around the Cheshire's hot payload.

Cerise's eyes went wide as the sudden realization that the fact that she could literally drown on her girlfriend's cum dawned on her.

As if she was reading her girlfriend's mind – or hearing the words of the narrator – and despite what her body wanted to, the cat started to, _slowly_ , drag her pulsating member as it still continued to spurt still, coating the length of the wolf's esophagus with her seed. The broad swell of the beast finally hit the muscles of the young girl's throat; and though it was stuck for a moment, it came free with a wet pop. At that moment, Cerise's mouth was instantly filled with girl-jizz. The think lilac musk of her girlfriend's cum overwhelmed all senses of taste and smell. The young wolf body shuddered as the inside of her panties filled with her sweet juices.

Had the young girl been able to make her neck swallow, she would have tried, but her gut was swollen with the young woman's seed. Had someone looked at her stomach from the outside, one would have thought she looked a couple of months pregnant. Girl-cum started to erupt from the young wolf's mouth and around the thick rod that was still inside; thick globs fell onto the dormroom floor.

The young Cheshire purred, "See…that wasn't so bad," she said finally pulling out.

As the monster finally left her mouth, Cerise fell to both of her hands; gasping for sweet nector that she called oxygen. Though the girl was out of the fire, the fire hose glistened in cum and saliva was not finished just yet – with her base in hand, Kitty smiled as she shot the last remaining loads at the young wolf. The first shot landed in the girl's long black hair; the second hit her on the side of her face; the next landed on her red blouse over her chest, the next trailed down her right arm and hand, and the final shot fell to the ground.

Had the wolf girl not been gasping for air, she would have probably would have noticed the final cumshots. She gave a wet cough as her body tried to expel what remained of her the girl jizz that was still left in her throat. For the next few moments, Cerise repeated this process. Trying to gasp for air and expel what tried to take her breath away in the first. The young girl spat at the last remaining jizz onto the dorm room floor as she was finally able to draw in sweet oxygen into her lungs. She could still smell the lilac musk.

"Hey…Cerise…"

Panting for breath, the young girl looked upward at the cat – a trail of cum hanging down over her right eye. Kitty had lowered herself down the wolf's eye level, her member's large head angled just barely hovered over the dorm room's floor. Her arms draped over her knees, her head turned to the side as she tried not to make eyes contact.

 _Really,_ __Cerise thought to herself as she wiped away cum dangling over her eye, _after what you just did to me, you can't even look me in the eye?_ She coughed, spitting out another bit of jizz from her mouth. _Seriously, girl?_

The young Cheshire rolled her hands nervously together. "About our talk last week?" Kitty drew in a deep breath, "were you being serious?"

Cerise eyed a questioning look, she couldn't think of anything else but what just happened just mere minutes ago.

"About us I mean?" the cat continued, "About us getting serious?" though her head didn't turn to look, her emerald green eye rolled over to look at the half breed.

It dawned on the poor girl just what the woman was referring to, out of everything that had happened that night, this was the most shocking.

Kitty turned her head to look the wolf directly in the eye. "Would…would you…?" the young cat was breathing heavily, even more so than she was just mere moments ago – but the words wouldn't form on her lips.

"Would I what?" Cerise asked.

Kitty drew in a deep breath, "would you…" but her words continued to fail her. She turned her gaze away, breaking eye contact. She scratched the back of her head.

"Would you…have my litter…" she finally spoke.

Cerise's eyes went wider that moment than anytime that night had already. "W-what?"

The cat turned to the wolf in the face. "I-I mean … it doesn't have to be many…I mean" she started to panic as she tried to defend herself. "I mean, we could start off with four or five for our first pack and then we work on…" The pale white face turned red at the sudden realization to what she was saying. "No, that's not what I mean…" Kitty's hands cupped her heated face, realizing that she was just digging herself deeper and deeper into the hole she was making. "Oh Godmother…"

Cerise just stared at the cat-girl in front of her with a dumbfounded expression, watching as the young Cheshire was having a near mental break in front of her.

"MEOW!" Kitty's body jerked greatly as she felt something gripping around her woman-hood that, with a small yank of the large beast the cat had suddenly found herself suddenly brought to her knees. Removing her hands from her face she found herself attacked by the woman she had attacked.

Hand grabbing the back of the Cheshire's neck, the young wolf pulled the young woman closer to her own face, their lips interlocking. Her hand on the large beast that assaulted her earlier, she could hear the low purring of the cat inside of her mouth.

Like the many nights before, the two girls one another's mouth – but now there was a new taste. Kitty could taste and smell the lingering musk from what had been her massive girl-cock occupying. It was a different taste, but it wasn't bad. She started to purr slowly.

As the Kitty in her mouth started to relax, Cerise could feel the "kitty" in her hand start to get worked up as she could feel the slow heart throb of the young girl pulsate in her grip. The young wolf tightened her grip around the beast, receiving a moan from the cat girl as she tensed, and started to stroke what of the massive base that she could. For the moment, no words were shared; just the sound of the low moan and purring as the two of them.

It was the young wolf that had broken the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting the two of them; she stopped her attack on the large member, letting her hand rest on the beast.

Opening her bliss-filled eyes, the young cat-girl looked at her make with a look that wanted to speak "why did you stop?" since she was out of breath.

"Yes," Cerise said, sliding herself closer to the Cheshire.

"Yes…what?" eyes trying to focus, Kitty was lost in the conversation already.

"Yes," as she brought herself close to the cat-girl, she let her hand move upward the large cum-vein – feeling it now, she had no idea how it was able to fit inside of her. "Yes, I would like to have you liter?" she smiled.

Kitty eyes opened in shock, "Really?"

The only answer she received was a deep kiss.

The night was still young. Cerise was surely too be sore in a lot of places.


End file.
